


Punch

by Val_Creative



Series: 100DaysofProblematic [43]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Canon, F/M, Fluff, Past Violence, Playful Veronica Lodge, Reconciliation, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 02:42:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15281808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Reggie Mantle doesn’t donervous— and surprisingly, Veronica doesn’t make it worse when he asks her out.





	Punch

**Author's Note:**

> Not my usual ship but they grew on me when I was considering writing for them and then tried this out. Hope any Veronica/Reggie fans find this! You all are super duper valid! And as always! Comments/thoughts are deeply appreciated!

 

043\. Punch

*

Veronica Lodge has gone from as _top-tier babe_ , _daddy's little girl_ , _a high and mighty princess_ , a _savior_ , and now Riverdale's resident female _badass_ who knocked Reggie back on his ass.

He should be plotting his revenge, making up ideas to ruin her life more than her own parents have by selling out the town… except he's _not_.

"Sup, umm," Reggie says uncharacteristically soft, resting his hand over Veronica's opened locker.

Her dark brown eyes glimpse over Reggie's welt on his jaw.

" _Reggie—_ " Veronica speaks up, apologetically.

"Nah, I deserved it," he interrupts, shrugging and giving her a boyishly-wide smile. "I shouldna said what I said. You're already having it tough."

There's no blush on her face, but Reggie thinks he sees a devilish glint in her half-smile.

"Well, well, miracles do happen," Veronica proclaims self-satisfied, shutting her locker quietly. He rubs a hand through his gelled, black hair, clearing his throat before she vanishes.

"You… wanna talk later? Pops, around ten?"

Reggie Mantle doesn't do _nervous —_ and Veronica doesn't point that out, beaming gleefully.

"It's a _date_ , Mister Mantle."

*

 

**Author's Note:**

> 100 Prompts - Table 3 [here](https://78.media.tumblr.com/7175fd38dd4c079b939894a04e20635f/tumblr_p9o091wDyg1qh1cr6o1_540.gif). Link to all tables [here](https://100-situations.livejournal.com/573083.html).


End file.
